A www heck its some Diablo ficlets yo
by DiabloandStarWarstrash
Summary: I dunno man just some ficlets I come up with
1. Chapter 1

They always stereotype the females to be the ones that cry in the relationship.  
Not always is that true.

All that were left of her was a bloody mess, maimed beyond comprehension.

Pitiful, horrendous, selfish, incompetent mortals.  
That's what killed her.  
What killed them.

"Imperius," Auriel said in a voice that was forced to not shake, "my love, look at me..."  
He did so, his tear-stained golden eyes still dripping.  
"She is free of pain," Auriel offered, a broken smile on her beautiful face.

It wasn't fair. Why did they have to kill her? She did nothing to them.

"She n-never knew... who he-her pa-parents were... I-I... I didn't al-alert you fast enough, A-Auriel, n-nor did I arrive in t-time," Imperius said in a choked voice, another harsh sob wracking his body.

His daughter was dead.  
It was because of those mortals.

He was more broken than most knew-due to his ruddy past with Malthael, his brother. He'd never admit all he wanted was a good relationship with him, to have a happy family.  
And now he was paying dearly for it, with the remains of his daughter slatering the ground like some twisted painter's canvased art.

Auriel kissed his mouth briefly, keeping a hand under his chin so he could not withdraw his golden eyes from her pink ones. "It was not your fault-blame the mortals... they will suffer for what they have done."

It appeared that this, too, had broken Auriel-the Aspect of Hope. Tears stung her pink colored eyes, and a bitter sadness clung to each word she spoke.  
But she needed to be strong this one last time; for Imperius.  
Something easier said than done.

Imperius didn't respond-only sobbed, into Auriel's chest. His wings were so drooped they touched the bloody ground upon which the pair stood, and he seemed to be weaker than anyone had ever seen him-even when faced with a grevious wound. Auriel rubbed his back lovingly, whispering comfort to him.  
But this comfort hardly helped.

The humans _would_ pay heavily for their sins.  
Auriel knew that much.

As the two Archangels stood, male and female, Hope and Valour, both twins in their unity of a broken hope, a broken happiness succumbed to despair.  
Patiently, Auriel waited for the distant sound of carrilion bells that always signified Malthael's appearance, like some gag in a mortal's horror movie when a cemetary was mentioned.  
Until he appeared, her false hope would have to sustain.

There rung the church bells, and behind them stood the Archangel of Death and Imperius' brother-Malthael.  
He looked over the scene at hand. Almost like an artist with a twisted mind's beautiful but horrendus masterpeice-splashes of red showing the blood, with a twinge of white for bone, and perhaps rags of clothes, and the fading sunset bleeding crimson into the sky as Allithrius' body bled crimson into the night, and the two Archangels-Hope and Valour.

'Valour will turn to Wrath-as all Hope is swallowed by Despair.'  
The Prophecy of the End Days seemed as good as any angelic scribe's prophecy, now.  
Malthael knew how this would end-Auriel would never be the same, happy and bubbly induvidual he knew, and Imperius would seek to unleash his anger upon all of humanity in a wrath.

To this, Malthael shook his head lightly, gliding silently to the body.  
 _"Life truly is too short to care, at all. Know this; she would have died one way, or another. As much as it may pain you to hear it, that is such the fate of a mortal."_  
He said this without turning to his brother, nor to his brother's partner.  
This caused Imperius to bristle. "Are you t-telling me to not ca-care that my daughter is **DEAD**? Do _you_ not care that your niece is dead!?"  
 _"I never said that,"_ Malthael responded evenly, now crouching next to the dismembered corpse, _"I merely said that life is rather short for mortals. In the end, they all die, no matter their triumphs, their losses, their sins... such is the cycle of life, my brother."_  
Imperius seemed to wish to reply, but he only could let out another choked sob.

 _"You two, return to the Heavens,"_ Malthael murmured, still not looking at them.  
Auriel nodded, murmuring to Imperius, and soon the pair dissappeared in a sort of light.

Extending a hand, Malthael took up some of the blood on his finger. He studied it for a moment, before shaking his hand, sending the driplets splattering everywhere. _"They will recieve payment for their trangressions,"_ He muttered bitterly, hoisting himself to a stand.

...

Already had they lost three of them in exceedingly gruesome ways. Now it was down to just him. Screaming, begging for forgivness, the man back his way to a wall-to his doom. The dark hooded figure loomed over him, streching their skeletal wings. " _Forgivness cannot be given for a sin such as yours. You will recieve retrubition for what you have done-mark my words."_  
And faster than a lightning bolt, so it seemed, the angel's arm flashed out, enclosing sharpened talons around the man's neck. He lifted him high into the air, letting his talons lazily pierce his skin, watching in contempt as the crimson life-blood ran down the man's throat.  
Then he released him, sending the man falling 9 feet and crumpling to the ground. All he could do was make gurgling noises.  
The angel kicked at him, the sharp point of his boot causing yet another wound, as well as sending the man tumbling. Now, the dark angel crouched, easily unrolling the man and streching him out straight. Then, he buried his taons deep into the man's chest, and worked the fingers of his other hand deep into it too, letting the man scream.  
And then he began pulling in two oppisite ways. The mortal's screaming intensified.  
As soon as a loud crack could be heard, Malthael withdrew his hand, making to let the man be.  
Or so it seemed.  
Instead, he grabbed one of his scythes, and swiped at the man's stomach, sending a dark spurt of blood across the two, as well as the scythe, and cut the man clear open.  
Peeling the skin back, ripping it in the process, reduced the man's screams to whimpers, as he could not scream any more.  
The angel eyed the organs with contempt, before reaching his taloned hand into the cavity.  
And he began pulling out the organs, rising the man's whimpers to muffled, garbled screams.  
Out came every organ that was not in the ribcage, piling next to the man like some twisted, bloody salad. Now there was a good inch of blood in the cavity, and yet still the angel plunged his hand into the cavity, down to the wrist, groping around for any more organs he'd missed. Ah, there was one-a smaller bit of an intestine. The sound of ripping flesh could be heard, and blood splurted at an upwards angle, splattering the dark angel's chest and arms.  
"You mortals have mucn blood to spare," the angel muttered as he tore the rest of the stomach's skin off completly, layers of fatty tissue and muscle visible , as well as the forming blood. He promptly tossed this slab of skin aside, and looked passively over the man, before returning his hands to the deep pools of blood made by his fingers. Again, he slid his fingers into these, and began tugging again. Another loud crack was heard, and with a jerk, the man's ribs gave way completly, offering a full look into the man's body, which was now opened from stomach to chest.  
However, his lungs gave way with the ribs, ripping from their places and coming to a rest behind Malthael, deflated sacs of air, flesh and blood.  
The man choked, attempting fruitlessly to breathe air into lungs that no longer resided in his body. The angel 'harrumph'ed softly, looked across the dying man. _"I believe I will leave you here,"_ he rumbled, _"as a reminder to those who sin-to fear my name; Malthael, the Angel of Death."_


	2. Life and Death

_"You're hurt,"_ Malthael breathed, not turning, sensing the injured female's presence in the archway. "Really? Thanks for noticing," Nitharael said wryly as she approached the male with a slightly limping gait. Upon the stone table sat the Black Soulstone.  
Now Nitharael stood beside Malthael, her weight all on her left leg. With his right arm, Malthael gently pulled her body close to his, kissing her cheek briefly, though his gaze never once faltered from the stone. Both Nitharael's bloody red wings and Malthael's skeletal grays entertwined, out of pure habit, and this graced a slight smile on Nitharael's features. _"What caused you to be hurt so?"_ Malthael asked, still not taking his gaze from the Soulstone.  
"The Nephalem," Nitharael spat.  
Malthael's arm tightened around her waist. _"They did that to you?"_  
She nodded, sighing. "Yes. I tried to keep them from coming to Pandemonium-tried to kill them."  
 _"And they nearly killed you,"_ Malthael finished, finally stealing his gaze from the stone to look at his lover. She looked battered and tired, and it caught him off guard with a wave of regret and sympathy. Again, he kissed her cheek. _"They're arrogant,"_ he murmured against her skin, _"arrogant and prideful. They think they can simply waltz into Westmarch and kill us all."_  
He paused to shake his head slightly, and turn himself so he and Nitharael were face to face. He pressed a kiss to her lips.  
 _"They're overconfident in themselves. They don't think that reality applies to them, since Itherael cannot see their fate... But they are too late to save their world."_  
His left hand snaked down to entrap her own hand in it, and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
 _"Together we may rid the world of the demonspawn-we may undo Inarius' mistake in complecity. The Eternal Conflict_ _ **WILL**_ _end."_  
Nitharael meekly nuzzled Malthael's chest (He was very much taller than her, and her face only reached his chest) and purred softly. "That, indeed, it will..."


	3. Cuddle Puddle

The elder lay on the couch, a book in front of him, wrote in runes. Into the room loped Imperius, and upon seeing this he squinted. "Are you aware that this is my couch."  
Malthael snorted, without looking up from his reading, his violet wings rippling lightly. _"Yes."_  
"Move," Imperius commanded, making to sit. All Malthael did was sit up, not taking his eyes from the book.  
For heartbeats, they sat in silence, and Imperius noticed how tired Malthael was. "You need sleep."  
Malthael glanced momentarily over. _"I am fine."_  
"No. Sleep-I can be used as a pillow," Imperius demanded softly-he did care for his brother's health, ad he knew his brother's tendancies. Huffing, Malthael closed the book and sat it aside. But he did not move.  
Now Imperius gently forced his brother into a more comfortable, resting position. Malthael sighed at this, but meekly rested his face against Imperius' shoulder, leaning against him, letting his body relax.  
The pair sat like that, and Auriel happened by. She blinked, looking at them, and Imperius gently patted the seat next to him. Gladly, Auriel sat, chirruping softly and putting her face to Imperius' chest, wrapping her arms around him from the side, smiling as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. She briefly kissed his jawline, casuing him to blush immensly, and returned her face to his chest, letting her eyes flutter shut. Around 10 human minues later, Nitharael stumbled upon them. She made to leave, but was stopped by Malthael, who had opened one eye. He had gotten her attention by ptting the couch roughly, and then to offer her a spot, raised his left arm slightly. Nitharael obliged, cuddling into the elder, sharing a kiss with him, and purring, her face to the front of his left shoulder.  
Now Itherael walked in, wondering where the others were. Upon seeing this, he blinked, whispering his question if he could join. Nitharael pulling him down beside her was all the answer he needed, and he gingerly curled up, resting his head in her lap, silently smiling and closing his eyes.  
It was Tyrael that was last to arrive, baffled by the lack of the others. He was making to ask Imperius, but seeing this was all he needed to know. Auriel patted the couch next to her, and Tyrael sat himself down, leaning against Auriel and exhaling a soft sigh. The six rested like this, and then Imperius began purring-a resonating noise from his chest that soothed, and all shifted subconsiously to near it; Auriel finding her face in the middle of his chest, Tyrael with his arms and a leg gently around Auriel, his head on her shoulder, Malthael now against his brother's collar bone, purring loudly as well. In turn, Nitharael was halfway on Malthael's lap, purring softly, her face to his chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat and the in-sync purrs of he and his younger brother, and Itherael was cuddled to both Malthael and Nitharael now, his body more to Nitharael but his face on Malthael's shoulder.

And there they rested.  
Xalius, Nitharael's lueitenant, passed by some time later. He smiled upon this rare event, looking on as the six members of the Angiris Council rested.  
"Humans would call this a cuddle puddle," he murmured, walking away, so to not disturb the sleeping Archangels, alloting them all to get the rest they needed and deserved.


	4. Kinky bitches

Only barely could Malthael make out Nitharael's shape, huddled behind him to the left. Perparations to return to the High Heavens were being made, but for now they could not be forfilled. Despite being somewhat small, the camp that the Angiris Council had made was plenty big enough for all six Archangels to be comfortable in. By firelight, Nitharael pored over her scrolls, just as Malthael, by firelight, rested his tired body, allowing his royal purple wings to droop to the ground and his tense shoulders to go lax. Somehow, Malthael caught his eyes straying to the other's wings-such a beautiful, sleek crimson color. He shook his head and focused his gaze across the horizon. Damn her and her wings. Again, his eyes wandered to her, but simply to observe her whole body-slender, beautiful, even petite, and yet he knew she was still dangerous. A ruffle of her wings as she shuffled some of the scrolls she held snapped Wisdom to reality once more, and he stole his gaze away, with difficulty, from her to stare at the darkened sky, to look at the still twinkling, long-dead stars. Damn her. The knowledge that he could never have her stung him like the bite of a demon's sword, but he knew it well to be true. Regardless, public displays of affection were frowned upon, and how else would he have a chance? Bluntly tell her, "I like you?"  
He shook his head lightly. He would have to accept that all they could be was friends.  
Unless they were alone. In a tent.  
He, however, hurridly pushed this thought from his mind. Such nonsense... thinking about anything like _that_ , let alone trying to love someone.  
Again, he turned his head, just so he could barely see her out of the corner of his eye.  
He would observe her like this. And that he did, watching as she huffed, shuffled the documents, and began reading another, her body's movements graceful and attractive.  
He only hoped this would not result in any... excitment.  
All other Archangels, save for himself and Nitharael, had drifted to sleep in their tents.  
So they were, in essence, alone.  
He could feel his wings involentarily raise slightly at this (This is called a wing boner, and it is when male angels get... excited, and their bodies decide to take their toll. It is characterized by the wings being raised and stiffening. As well as this, male angels will also get normal boners, too). He hastily ruffled them, trying in vain to look as if he was not, in fact, getting excited over thoughts, but instead relaxing his wings more.  
It was a good thing Nitharael didn't see, as he did a very poor job at this.  
Again, the little voice in the back of his mind said, _you're alone_.  
Again, his wings raised, and by now Wisdom was blushing profusedly. Damn being male.  
Shut up, he scolded the voice, but it paid him no heed.  
 _You could bang her and be done with it._  
 _Shut up!_  
With each thought from the voice, his wings would raise a tiny bit more. His entire face was lit up with heat, and he hunched over awkwardly so any evidence of excitment in his lower body would be concealed by his shadow. Damn her.  
As soon as the words were thought, the same Archangel made her way over to gently sit herself next to Malthael on the large stone at the edge of the flames. "You alright?" She asked. Normally, Malthael was a calm person, always speaking in smooth sentences, but now he was incredibly flustered. _"H-Hm?"_ He responded very quickly, his normally smooth voice cracking, only making him blush more. _"I-I'm fine, Nitharael-!"_  
Nitharael gave him a skeptical look, running a hand over his unusually stiff wings. This caused her eyebrows to shoot up. "... Malthael? What's going on?"  
Malthael cursed mentally and bit his lip. Damn being male.  
 _"N-Nothing,"_ Malthael responded, his voice raspy and even a little high-pitched.  
Again, Nitharael ran a gauntlet down Malthael's stiff wings. "Explain this, then."  
 _"St-stress, Nitharael, stress."_  
"You act as if I am newborn-I know how a man's body works. You're clearly having a wing boner. Anywhere else that displays your excitment?" Nitharael responded, and her dark eyes flicked momentarily down to his lap. Malthael's blush darkened, and at that moment, he wished he could dissappear. Subconsciously, his left hand reached to stroke Nitharael's wings, which lightly shuddered under his touch. It was a habit for him, to stroke her wings. He then sighed, turning on the rock to face her. Gingerly, he pulled her to sit in his lap, biting his lip rather hard as his member presed against the inside of her thigh. His wings, among other things, grew stiffer.  
For a moment, they only looked at each other silently, female and male, Life and Wisdom.  
And then his fingers found her chin, and he pulled her face gently forward, as he leant forward, and he kissed her.  
For a few moments, Nitharael was frozen in shock. Malthael's lips were cold, but they offered a gentleness and warmth that could not be explained. He snaked his right arm around Nitharael's waist as he kissed her, his lips gently tugging at hers, prompting her to kiss back, his wings incredibly stiff by now. Nitharael placed a hand on his chest, leaning into him, and slowly began to kiss him back, letting her wings relax and droop around Malthael. For what seemed like an eternity, they kissed, Nitharael having closed her eyes. Finally, they broke away from each other, and Nitharael rested her head meekly against Malthael's neck, panting slightly. She shifted, and Malthael let out a little grunt, and now more than ever could Nitharael feel his member against the inside of her thigh, now farther up. For a few moments, save for their gentle panting, the pair was silent. Then, Malthael let three of his fingers gently sweep across Nitharael's cheek. They were cold, but it was a gentle, loving gesture. _"I love you,"_ He murmured, his voice a flustered rumble. Now he wrapped his stiff wings around her, and lifted her chin with his fingers so he could look her in the eyes, his lliac pools meeting her crimsons. _"Tell me, Nitharael; do you love me?"_  
Nitharael silently nodded, murmuring, "I do, Malthael. I love you, too."  
And they kissed again, their wings entertwining themselves, creating a deep mauve color. They were alone, they could show all the affection they wanted. In time, Malthael had her pinned down to the rock, but instead of doing anything to her, he merly laid on top of her, purring, his face next to hers. They fell asleep like that-Malthael draped across Nitharael like a blanket, she purring, her face in his neck, arms around him, wings tangled with his.

Auriel and Imperius were the first two to awake. Upon exiting their tent, Auriel was the first to notice the twin black shapes. She floated up a few inches, and saw that it was none other than Malthael and Nitharael. Imperius followed suit, scoffing at the pair. Auriel, however, smiled. "I _knew_ it would happen... I was simply waiting for it."  
Again, Imperius scoffed. Auriel gently entrapped his hand in her own. "Aren't they adorable?"  
Imperius only harrumphed. Auriel giggled at this, pecking his cheek. "I love you."  
Her lover exhaled a huff. "I love you too, Auriel... But _**why**_ must they be so openly affectionate?"  
"Oh, let them be, Imperius..."


End file.
